bye
by anonymouslovekaisoo12
Summary: dan akhirnya aku pergi meninggalkannya... -hunhan story- ff bener-bener hancur..author newbie,alur kecepetan.. DLDR


Pertemuan sehun dan luhan memang terasa biasa. saat itu luhan sedang berjalan santai menuju perpustakaan untuk mengembalikkan buku yang ia pinjam kemarin,dan tanpa sengaja sehun,yang merupakan murid baru tak sengaja dan membosankan.

Tapi entah kenapa,luhan jadi membenci sehun. luhan paling tidak suka ditabrak seperti itu. itu hanya akan membuatnya marah.

Setelah kejadian itu,luhan maupun sehun tak pernah bertemu,walau sesekali mendengar namanya,karena baik luhan maupun sehun ternyata termasuk anak yang lumayan populer.

Apalagi setelah terdengar berita kedekatan sehun dengan seorang yeoja manis bernama jung sojung,sang bunga sekolah.

Luhan hanya menanggapinya dengan tatapan datar. entah kenapa ia tiba tiba merasa familiar dengan sehun padahal,ia dan sehun belum pernah bertemu sekalipun.

Hingga pada suatu hari luhan menyadarinya.

Sehun mirip dengan adiknya yang sudah lama meninggal,membuat luhan merasa sesak dan merasa tiba tiba sangat menyayangi sehun.

Entah keberanian dari mana yang luhan peroleh,ia berusaha mendekati sehun.

Dan sepertinya tuhan memang berpihak padanya. sehun menanggapinya dengan baik,bahkan ia sudah melupakan insiden awal pertemuan mereka.

Sejak saat itu luhan dan sehun menjadi sangat dekat,mereka juga tinggal bersama disebuah apartemen dekat sekolah.

Kedekatan mereka seakan melupakan kedekatan sehun dengan sojung. apa lagi setelah sehun bercerita banyak tentang kakaknya yang ternyata juga sudah lama meninggal,ia sangat mirip dengan luhan. mereka seakan-akan saling melengkapi,dan memang sehun serta luhan memiliki banyak kesamaan.

Sehun selalu menyebut luhan dengan sebutan 'bunga matahari kecil' ,sebutan kakaknya dulu untuk sehun. dan sehun bagaikan matahari yang menyinari bunga matahari kecil.

Lalu pada suatu hari,luhan menyadari,bahwa sehun tak sedekat dulu lagi. ia kembali sering pergi bersama dengan sojung,entah itu alasan mengerjakan tugas atau yang lain.

Entah kenapa luhan merasa sangat kecewa dan luhan juga sadar,statusnya dengan sehun hanyalah sebatas kakak-adik walau berbeda keluarga,berbeda hubungan darah.

Luhan merindukan pelukan hangat dari sehun,tawa lebar dengan eye smile milik sehun,cara meminum choco bubble teanya yang unik,atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan sehun.

Luhan menyadari perasaannya pada sehun tak lagi sama seperti dulu.

* * *

suatu hari,dengan senyum bahagia diwajah,sehun bercerita bahwa sojung menerimanya sebagai seorang kekasih,dan mereka resmi berpacaran, luhan dengan hati sakit hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah.

Sehun kembali jarang bertemu dengan luhan. walau begitu,entah insting darimana,luhan hampir selalu mengikuti sehun kemanapun ia pergi. tentu dengan sembunyi-sembunyi bagai anak anjing yang mencari induknya. semuanya makin terasa menyakitkan bagi luhan.

Tapi sehun juga sadar,ia tak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan seseorang yang menjadi pengganti kakaknya. sehun juga masih sering memanggil luhan dengan sebutan 'bunga matahari kecil'. sebutan yang membuat luhan ingin menangis tanpa sebab.

Beberapa bulan berlalu. luhan, dengan segenap kekuatannya untuk bertahan,sebisa mungkin bersikap seperti biasanya dihadapan _adiknya_ ,sehun. untuk sementara waktu, semua terasa 'baik-baik saja' bagi luhan.

luhan terus bertahan.

Walau ia mulai merasa tak suka dengan sehun yang seperti merasa panas dan tak nyaman jika sehun berada ,ia juga akan merindukan sehun setengah mati jika sehun terasa terlalu jauh terasa menyesakkan bagi luhan.

Hingga cobaan kembali menghampiri luhan.

Sehun dengan cerianya,bercerita pada luhan,bahwa ia akan meneruskan sekolah diluar negeri bersama sojung, ingat itu!bersama sojung!

Luhan hampir meledakkan tangisnya,jika ia tak punya kekuatan untuk terus bertahan. dengan mata berkaca kaca,luhan berbohong,jika ia merasa bangga pada sehun hingga ia merasa terharu mendengarnya.

Luhan banyak menasehati sehun agar tetap menjaga adab di negeri orang lain,menjaga pola makan,rajin belajar dan yang lainnya. sehun dengan senang menganggukkan kepalanya seperti anak kecil.

' _dasar tak peka'_ jerit hati luhan pilu

akhirnya..Malam itu,luhan tak tahan lagi .setelah memastikan sehun tertidur pulas dikamarnya,luhan mengendap endap pergi sembari menahan isakkan tangisnya. dengan cepat ia mengemasi barangnya yang tak terlalu banyak,lalu memesan taksi dan pergi meninggalkan apartemen yang luhan-sehun tempati. yang diotaknya hanya satu,ia akan pulang ke rumahnya di busan. dan setelah sehun pergi,ia akan kembali ke china,negara asalnya.

Pagi harinya,setelah memaksa sopir taksi untuk membawanya kerumah asalnya dengan bayaran tinggi-tanpa memperdulikan bahwa jarak dari seoul ke busan sangat jauh-luhan mengirimi sehun sebuah email singkat. dengan isakan pelan,luhan mengatakan ibunya yang sudah agak tua sakit mendadak dan memintanya untuk tinggal di busan untuk sementara waktu. lagipula sehun juga pasti sibuk mengurus data beasiswanya bersama sojung.

Sehun membalas emailnya dengan cepat,dan terkesan agak panik,berusaha menyusul ke busan, luhan dengan keras langsung menolaknya,kembali berbohong bahwa ibunya tak suka dijenguk banyak orang.

Setelah setengah jam meyakinkan sehun,akhirnya sehun mengalah. tapi ia tetap berjanji akan menemui luhan secepatnya.

Luhan langsung offline dan kembali menangis. berusaha tak berharap banyak pada sehun, _sang mataharinya._

Seminggu kemudian,luhan merasa lebih baik setelah kemarin-kemarin banyak menangis dan bercerita pada bibi eunji,tetangganya,karena ternyata ibunya sudah kembali lagi ke china

ia masih mengobrol dengan sehun walau hanya di email dan telepon,walau tiap kali ia bertelepon tak pernah lebih dari 3 menit. ia kembali memendam kecewa dan sakit hati. kini ia kembali menjadi ' _bunga matahari kecil_ ' yang layu tanpa _'sang matahari'_ yang menyinarinya.

Mau bagaimanapun,luhan tak bisa begitu saja mengatakan perasaannya pada sehun. itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan yang sudah ada. yang luhan bisa lakukan hanyalah menunggu. Menunggu semuanya berakhir termakan waktu.

beberapa hari kemudian,Sehun kembali bercerita bahwa urusan beasiswanya sudah selesai. ia akan ke ke luar negeri beberapa hari lagi,dan luhan tetap menolak untuk bertemu,dengan segudang kebohongan yang tak tampak di mata sehun.

Sehun juga tak memaksa luhan untuk menemuinya. bahkan dengan teganya,ia mengabarkan bahwa ia dan sojung akan segera bertunangan,beberapa bulan setelah ke luar negeri.

Makin hancurlah hati luhan. hingga kapanpun ia tak akan berani mengatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. karena,sehun hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang _kakak._

Semalaman,luhan kembali menangis. setelah sehun mengirimi banyak ucapan terimakasih karena sudah mau menjadi _kakak_ padanya,luhan langsung menghapus seluruh kontak sehun.

Pagi harinya ia akan segera terbang ke china,kembali ke rumah ibunya.

Sehun dan luhan pun putus kontak setelahnya.

Dan luhan juga tak peduli lagi,ia sengaja mematikan hatinya.

Ia banyak belajar untuk tidak terlalu berharap.

Walaupun begitu,ia juga berterimakasih pada sehun,karena pernah sempat mengisi hatinya.

Sudah menjadi _'sang matahari'_ untuknya.

Sudah mau menyinarinya.

Sudah mau menemaninya.

Sudah mau menjadi _adik_ yang baik untuknya.

Hingga pada akhirnya _'sang matahari'_ pun pergi,meninggalkan _'bunga matahari kecil'_ yang membutuhkannya,layu,

dan pada batasnya

ia akan mati.

 **-end-**

 **mianhaeyo~**

 **aku tahu,ff ini bener-bener hancur..jauh dari kata sempurna..**

 **walau begitu,aku akan terus mencoba membuat ff yang lebih baik, cause i'm newbie!**

 **newbie dan inilah ff pertamaku :D**

 **dukungan akan terus diperlukan..**

 **review juseyo... :3**


End file.
